


The Convention

by Dendritic_Trees



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV), Arrow (TV 2012), Numb3rs, Person of Interest (TV), Supernatural, Warehouse 13
Genre: Crackships ahoy, F/F, Hacking, Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-03
Updated: 2016-07-03
Packaged: 2018-07-19 20:51:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7376920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dendritic_Trees/pseuds/Dendritic_Trees
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All the best hackers in the multiverse, all in the same building is the best time to make friends or find a date.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Saathi1013](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saathi1013/gifts), [iamgwenslongroadhome (badcanon)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/badcanon/gifts).



> This is based on [ this video I made](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=-dYv4xK6k44). For Saathi, who requested some hacker femslash, and Gwen, who she infoms me, egged her on. 
> 
> I think you've probably forgotten all about it, but I write slowly.

“Miss Groves, I really do not understand why you felt the need to come to this event,” Harold complained as they shoved their way across the convention floor.

“I told you, she needs me to find someone important. You didn’t need to come at all. But since you’re here, why don’t you go have some fun for once. If these people knew who you were they’d worship you,” Root smirked.

“That sounds terrible,” said Harold, probably just because he was contrary.

“Whatever you say Harry,” Root said, and disappeared behind a wall of shoulders with a little wave.

Free from Harold, Root circled through the convention trying to find the girl she was looking for.

“LEFT,” said the machine in her ear.

“Oh, there you are,” said Root, and went over to introduce herself.

She sat down next to the girl – Skye, no last name – and said “I need you to help me save the world.” The direct approach was so much simpler. 

Skye shut her laptop with just the slightest hint of guilt, like 83.5% of the convention attendees hadn’t committed an illegal act in the last 72 hours. She looked at Root and raised her eyebrows until they wouldn’t go any higher and finally said, “sure.”

“Too busy hacking into SHIELD?” Root asked, “think you can save the world that way? Or still looking for your Mom?”

Skye jumped back and went ‘aaahh’, which was one of Root’s favourite reactions.

“I’m Root,” Root said.

“Hang on? Actually?” Skye asked, “like, the actual Root?”

“The one and only.”

“But, like, you should see this, look –“ Skye fumbled her laptop back open and tried to show her some secrets she already knew about.

“Cute,” Root said, “SHIELD’s small potatoes, you want to uncover some real secrets, you need to come with me now.”

She was hooked, Root could see it in her eyes before she finished speaking, well before Skye leant in and said, “what do you know?”

“Me,” said Root, “not that much really. But I work for someone who knows everything. And I think you’ll love her.”

“I want to know everything,” said Skye in an unnecessary whisper.

“Great,” said Root, “oh, and I forgot to mention. We have a dog.”


	2. Chapter 2

Charlie’s conference trip was going really well; she’d finally got through Monsanto’s firewalls, and she’d done it in full view of the really hot blonde girl sitting right behind her and watching her every digital move. She turned around and winked.

The blonde leant forward a bit, and chewed on her lower lip. She was wearing bright fuchsia lipstick, which made it very noticeable.

“Hey,” said Charlie, “I’m kind of stuck on this next bit, think you can help me out?”

Her new friend-to-be started in her seat and pointed to herself, Charlie grinned and nodded.

“You could – I mean – I would try – I mean – oh that looks really illegal,” she said.

“Well yeah,” said Charlie, “but these guys are total creeps. So its not really that bad.”

“They are totally creeps.”

“So, wanna help me out?” Charlie asked again.

“Um, I don’t know, I mean, last time I tried this there were things, and you know, some stuff happened, and –“

“Don’t worry, I’ve got this thing routed through, like, eighteen countries. Protection is important,” said Charlie, “also I’m Charlie.”

“I’m Felicity,” and then sort of, squawked when she attempted to hop over the back of the chairs to sit next to Charlie, tripped and narrowly avoided falling directly on her face. Which was actually adorable.

Charlie handed over her laptop, then leant over Felicity’s shoulder to watch her work.

“You are really good,” said Charlie while Felicity generally kicked creepy, corporate ass, “like, super good. Seriously, how have I not heard of you before. You’re a total badass.”

“I dunno,” said Felicity, “do you really think so?”

“Oh yeah, you’re awesome. You should definitely do more of this. Specifically with me,” said Charlie.

But Felicity handed her back her laptop, which was a terrible sign.

“I don’t know,” she said, “I mean, you’re really cool, but maybe I should just stick to being an IT girl,” said Felicity.

“Hey, IT girl power,” said Charlie and put her hand up for a high-five, “I mean, I’m not going to push, I’m not rude but we do have all this evil gene-patenting money to redistribute.”

Felicity high-fived her and grinned. Charlie wanted to pull her right into her lap and kiss her, but there was an awkward lecture hall armrest in the way. She was about to lean over it, but the speaker walked in and totally stomped all over her moment because Felicity sat up, and said ‘oh’.

But then she turned back to Charlie and said, “you know, I’m not super interested in this guy.”

Moment saved.

“We could go upstairs and, you know, redistribute corporate funds,” Charlie offered, “I have snacks, and fancy sodas?”

“Okay,” said Felicity.

Charlie shut her laptop and they tried to shuffle out of the lecture hall without tripping over anyone’s feet.

“So that was really cool,” said Felicity when they were sitting on Charlie’s hotel bed munching caramel popcorn, “I mean, you doing something awesome, and then, inviting me, who is not so awesome. I mean, I would totally like to do more, you know, stuff with you, because you’re awesome. That was too many awesomes, its weird now. I made it weird,” Felicity babbled. She grabbed a handful of popcorn and shoved it in her mouth. 

She looked like a chipmunk, a chipmunk with really good lipstick. She was blushing, it was totally awkward, Charlie’s visions of hacker romance were going up in smoke. Charlie did the only thing she could think of, and shoved two handfuls of popcorn into her mouth so they both looked like chipmunks, and then the just sat there and looked at each other.

Charlie gave Felicity two thumbs up, with her mouth full of popcorn there wasn’t much else she could do. Felicity gave her thumbs up back, and they both grabbed for the soda.

“So, yeah,” Felicity stammered.

Charlie leaned in and kissed her, her mouth tasted like caramel popcorn. Felicity hugged her when she returned the kiss and they sort of tipped over so Charlie was on her back with Felicity on top of her.

“Maybe – hacking later, and more of this now?” Felicity suggested, “because this is really nice.”

“Okay.”


	3. Chapter 3

Claudia was having a fantastic day. Pete and Myka had been shipped off to Manitoba and were probably having to wade through a swamp. Steve had been dragged away to some sort of family reunion he didn’t want to go to but couldn’t miss without upsetting his mother. But she got to go to one of the biggest hacker conventions on the east coast and retrieve Ada Lovelace’s pen. Coolest. Artifact. Ever. And she’d made a new friend. A super pretty new friend.

“So what did you think of that cryptography talk,” Claudia asked, because she was not smooth at all.

“Oh it was great. I love combinatorics, I’m doing my Ph.D. in combinatorics. Or, well, I’m hoping to, I guess,” said Amita.

“Wow, Ph.D..” said Claudia.

“Starting in the fall. Applied mathematics,” Amita said.

“You are so cool,” said Claudia.

“I don’t know,” said Amita, “most people just as me if I’ll ever find a job with a degree like that. But I love math.”

“Well I think its badass,” said Claudia.

“Do you want to get lunch?” Amita asked.

 

They talked about cryptography over noodles. Amita was wearing pale pink top, which she kept spotless. Claudia had noodles in her lap.

“You know, you have some great ideas,” Amita said, “have you considered making some of this public?”

“Yeah… um…” said Claudia, “so I kinda have this job… so I can’t actually… um…”

“Ohhhh,” said Amita, “got it super-spy.”

“No, I’m not that cool,” wailed Claudia, “I’m super, super weird. And why did I even say that out loud?”

“Well, its kind of a cute, mysterious kind of weird,” said Amita.

“ExcusemeIhavetogotothebathroom,” Claudia babbled, and ran away.

 

“C’mon, c’mon, c’mon,” Claudia babbled, “pick-up, pick-up.” 

She hopped from foot to foot waiting for Myka to pick up her Farnsworth.

“Hi Claudia,” Myka said. There was most certainly swamp in her hair, it was hilarious, “what’s up? Are you in trouble?”

“With the pen? No, I got that, it was all good. And then I met this girl, and she’s super pretty, and we went out to lunch and then she said I was cute, and now I’m hiding in the bathroom like an insane person…”

“Woah there,” said Myka, “just take a deep breath. Why don’t you just compose yourself for a second. And then you can go back out of the bathroom and tell her that you think she’s cute too. I’m sure you can do it.”

Claudia made a sound like ‘bwaaaah,’ and Myka laughed traitorously.

Claudia had some luck, because Amita was still there when she returned from the bathroom.

“You okay?” Amita asked.

“You’re really cute, do you want to get ice cream?” Claudia asked.

Claudia had spent the whole trip back from the bathroom carefully curating ‘reasons why you shouldn’t date Claudia Donovan reasons 1 – 50 and 50 – 100’, so she was fundamentally unprepared when Amita said “I’d love to. Conference date! Yay! I actually found a really good gelato shop around here the other day, want to go check it out?”

 

They went to the gelato shop and had ice cream sitting outside, and it was shaping up to be a great date. And Claudia hardly ever managed to have good dates. 

Then, of course she dropped her bag, everything in it spilled across the floor and Ada Lovelace’s pen tipped out of its bag and went skidding across the floor.

“Oh, crap,” said Claudia.

“Let me help you with that,” said Amita.

Amita knelt down next to Claudia and started gathering things up, and immediately grabbed Ada Lovelace’s pen. Because Claudia really was incapable of having a normal date.

As artifacts went, the pen was not that dangerous, but Claudia was a good Warehouse Agent, and it only took her a few seconds to put on a spare pair of gloves, grab the pen and stick it back in its bag.

“What was that!,” hissed Amita.

She looked totally horrified. As you would if you picked up a pen and started writing computer code you hadn’t thought up.

“Ada Lovelace’s pen,” squeaked Claudia, “and my weird secret job.” 

“What?” said Amita.

She stared at Claudia like Claudia had turned a gross colour, then stared down at what she (well, she under the influence of the pen), had written on the floor.

“Hey, what is this, huh, this is actually…”, Amita looked back up at Claudia, but she, at least, didn’t look grossed out any more, “did I just get possessed by the ghost of Ada Lovelace!” she whispered.

“No,” said Claudia, “sort of. I’m not allowed to actually tell you.”

“Oh my God,” said Amita, “I just got possessed by the ghost of Ada Lovelace.”

Claudia braced for the inevitable ‘running away screaming’ portion of events. But Amita just looked at her, and her grin got bigger, and wider, and sunnier and she beamed and said, “that was amazing. Can I do it again?”

“Wuhh,” said Claudia.

“Just for a sec,” Amita clarified, “I want to do my own math, but, just for good luck.”

The voice of her conscience, which basically sounded like Artie, said _don’t you dare Claudia! You! Do not! Use! Artifacts! To impress a girl!_ But Artie’s girlfriend worked for the warehouse, so what did he know?

“Okay,” Claudia whispered. She pulled the pen back out of its bag and dropped it into Amita’s outstretched hands.

“Ooh,” said Amita.

The pen was apparently easier to manage when you were expecting it because she grabbed a napkin and wrote on that instead of scrawling across the tiles (which was probably going to annoy the staff later).

Claudia gave her thirty seconds and then took the pen back, put it back in its bag and took her gloves off. 

Amita looked pensively down at what she had written and carefully tucked the napkin into her purse.

She looked obliquely at Claudia and leant in a little, and said, “this is for good luck too.”

And then she kissed her, gently, on the lips.

Claudia kind of wanted the kiss to last longer than it did. 

“Wait,” she said, when Amita pulled back, “was that luck for you or luck for me?”

“I don’t know,” said Amita, “are there kissing for good luck rules?”

“I don’t know,” said Claudia.

So she kissed Amita back. You could never have too much good luck.

**Author's Note:**

> Why can I only write femslash in the form of cracky crossovers? Its a mystery.


End file.
